The present application claims priority to Italian Patent Application Serial No. MI 2000A 001030, filed May 17, 2001.
The present invention relates to a rear window shelf for motor vehicle integrated with supports for objects.
In the automobile industry every attempt is made to optimize the function of each part or element with which the vehicle is equipped to improve the ergonomics of the vehicle and decrease its manufacturing costs, eliminating where possible all superfluous assemblies.
Therefore, in the first place it is necessary to provide simple and functional elements that are easy to fit on the assembly line and which, as far as possible, eliminate all idle times or delays in the fitting out of the vehicle.
Moreover, all additional elements must not reduce the spaces available both inside the vehicle in the passenger compartment and in the compartment for storing luggage or other objects transported by the vehicle.
Furthermore, it must be taken into account that the single simple or compound elements are manufactured in phases prior to the assembly phase and are sent to the assembly line in containers.
In this case also every attempt must be made to minimize the spaces occupied in order to limit the packaging containers.
As an example, the vehicle is provided with xe2x80x9crear window shelvesxe2x80x9d that cover the boot compartment and which can carry objects on top of it.
Currently, when the boot door of the vehicle is opened, the objects that are placed on these shelves fall into the boot compartment or onto the rear seat of the vehicle.
All this causes problems of inconvenience to collect the fallen objects, and a certain amount of instability of these objects when the vehicle is moving, especially on bends.
The object of the present invention is therefore to identify an optimal solution to the technical problem set forth above.
Another object is to produce a rear window shelf suitable to accomplish the purpose mentioned above which is particularly simple to use and to manufacture.
Yet another object is to produce a rear window shelf that permits efficacious storage in considerably small spaces to be sent to the assembly line and simply stored as spare part.
These objects according to the present invention are attained by producing a rear window shelf for a motor vehicle integrated with supports for objects having end pins (11) that fit into seats on each side of said vehicle, said pins (11) being sized to allow said rear window shelf (10) to be rotated, said rear window shelf (10) having an upper surface (12) exposed inside said vehicle and a lower surface (13) which becomes an inner upper wall of a trunk compartment, wherein said lower surface (13) is provided with a series of supports (17-19; 20-22; 23) which hold said objects, wherein a first support comprises a block (17) holding an elastic ring element (18) having a free end connected to a hook element (19) that hooks into said elastic ring (18).